


[PODFIC]  Brush Up Your Shakespeare (The Wild And Whirling Words Remix)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, lavenderfrost



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Simon is scandalized, River is curious, and Wash knows more than he's letting on.  (Recorded with permission from the author.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC]  Brush Up Your Shakespeare (The Wild And Whirling Words Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brush Up Your Shakespeare (The Wild and Whirling Words Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230896) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Length:** 26:10 with music, 24:48 without music  
**Format:** mp3  
**Music:** Two Steps From Hell - _Could've Been_  
**Cover Artist:** lavenderfrost  
**Podder's Notes:** Live, in-person collaborations ftw. :D \o/

**With Music:**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/firefly/%5BFF%5DBrushUpYourShakespeareWAWW%28Music%29.mp3)  
[Download Mirror @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save, unzip)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012082602.zip)

**Without Music:**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/firefly/%5BFF%5DBrushUpYourShakespeareWAWW%28NoMusic%29.mp3)  
[Download Mirror @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save, unzip)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012082603.zip)


End file.
